


Afternoon Spooning

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin needs to make dinner, but Taekwoon has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for C because she gave me the sweetest prompt. <3  
> Written around the time I watched Vixx in Manila.

The afternoon sunlight permeates through the thin lace curtains as it sways against the glass windows of Hongbin and Taekwoon’s room. There’s a dull buzz of reality TV show playing in the background as well as the humming sound of the air conditioner. Hongbin shifts his position on the bed, legs curling and arms stretching. He blinks the remnants of sleep away, stifling a yawn in the process. The clock that hangs at the top most level of their wall says its 5 in the afternoon and it vaguely reminds Hongbin that he needs to get up and prepare for dinner.  
  
Hongbin blinks and blinks and blinks.  
  
Taekwoon’s arms are draped over him while his beautiful sleeping face is buried on Hongbin’s neck. Taekwoon can be such a koala at times. He stares at his boyfriend, appreciating every physical aspect of him. Taekwoon’s jet black hair is a mess, with a few strands falling on his forehead. His breathing ghosts against Hongbin’s neck and it leaves Hongbin shivering and wanting more. Hongbin smiles at those plump lips and remember how good it tasted just hours ago when Taekwoon suddenly tackled him and whispered how much he needed him.  
  
Who is Hongbin to deny Taekwoon of his needs?  
  
A small sigh escapes Hongbin’s mouth before he carefully pulls Taekwoon’s arm off him. He needs to make dinner now or else he has to deal with a hungry Taekwoon and that’s not really a good sight to see. The dish for tonight is aglio olio. His boyfriend has always loved Italian cuisine. With big eyes scrutinizing Taekwoon’s reaction, Hongbin raises himself and gets ready to leave the bed when he feels strong arms pulling him back to the bed.  
  
“Ugh!” Hongbin falls on the white mattress with a thud. Taekwoon pulls him without any effort at all, dragging him close to him and wrapping his arms around Hongbin. “Taekwoon, I need to make dinner.” Taekwoon merely moves his head from side to side before he’s tightening his embrace on Hongbin. “No.”  
  
“What ‘No’?” Hongbin tries to pry himself away from Taekwoon, but only receives a smirk in return. “We can’t eat dinner on time if you don’t let me go.” He tries to pout at Taekwoon who only pouts in return. And really, it irks and amuses Hongbin at the same time how Taekwoon knows his weakness. Through gritted teeth, Hongbin tries to attack Taekwoon on his sides, ready to unleash the onslaught of tickles, but Taekwoon is fast. He has his hands on Hongbin’s, rendering the latter immobile.  
  
“You know for someone who just woke up, you’re awfully strong.” Hongbin says.  
  
Taekwoon chuckles and just lands soft kisses on Hongbin’s lips, cheeks, forehead and nose. Hongbin is grateful and beyond happy for the attention and love he’s getting, but he really needs to make dinner now.  
  
“Taek, I need to make dinner.”  
  
“You can be my dinner.”  
  
This leaves Hongbin snorting. Taekwoon really says the darnest things.  
  
“But what about me? What will be my dinner?”  
  
“Well, you can eat me if you want.”  
  
A sly smirk decorates Taekwoon’s face while Hongbin groans at the thought of eating Taekwoon. He closes his eyes and bites his lips, willing his mind to stop giving him naughty thoughts, but Taekwoon’s attack on his neck makes it all the more harder for him. “Taek…” Hongbin says weakly. “Taek, I really need to…hmm” Taekwoon sharply sucks on Hongbin’s neck for the last time before he’s angling Hongbin beside him, facing the wall.  
  
“Five more minutes please…” Taekwoon murmurs behind Hongbin. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Hongbin’s about to complain, but the steady breathing of Taekwoon against his nape has him relenting to the situation. He takes Taekwoon’s hands and squeezes it.  
  
“Just five minutes, okay?”


End file.
